1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saddle riding vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Such a saddle riding vehicle as described above is already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-195319 described below. Further, a saddle riding vehicle wherein, in order to protect an engine when the vehicle falls sideways, an engine guard formed from a pipe member swollen sidewardly outwardly from the engine is fixed at an upper end portion thereof to a main frame and at a lower end portion thereof to a lower portion of a side face of the engine is already known as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3813422 described below.
Incidentally, in a saddle riding vehicle which includes a vehicle body frame and a shift actuator attached to a side face of a power unit supported on the vehicle body frame between a front wheel and a rear wheel and adapted to actuate a shift mechanism, the shift mechanism of a transmission is usually disposed at a lower portion in the power unit. Therefore, it is effective to dispose the shift actuator, which is attached to a side face of the power unit, at a lower portion of the side face proximate to the shift mechanism and connect the shift actuator directly to the shift mechanism in order to enhance the responsibility of the shift mechanism upon actuation of the shift actuator.